The present sport was discovered by me in my commercial nursery in Hayward, Calif., where I was growing beds of Red Wing under greenhouse conditions for the 1973 Christmas season. The new variety did not bloom in December 1973, as did all the other Red Wings in the beds; but instead bloomed around Valentine's Day, Feb. 14, 1974.
When the plant came into bloom it was distinctly different from Red Wing in its flower color with silvery-white petal margining and more hardy blossoms.
It was, therefore, taken for propagation by cuttings. Five hundred repeated vegetations and flowerings of the sport by me through asexual reproduction from February 1974 through 1976 under normal environment conditions in a greenhouse at my commercial nursery in Hayward, Calif., show that the new and distinct characteristics of the sport come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.